Revenge
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: KenXMinako oneshot. Ken has been avoiding Minako lately and she confronts him about it upon hearing him cry. She is not able to avoid her feelings for the ten-year-old any longer.


"**Revenge"**

**A MinakoXKen oneshot. **

**Wanted to write one for some time now because I think they are cute together. I can totally understand why people dislike the pairing though. The age difference is kind of disturbing even to someone like me. (Hahaha). **

**Note: I hate characters who only live for revenge and that explains the title. I couldn't hate Ken though because he is so sweet otherwise. I don't hate characters that wants to change or realizes they were wrong.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Red eyes narrow <strong>as Minako hears a crying sound from the first door in the corridor at the second floor. _Ken's room_. The teen stops in her tracks and just stares towards the direction of the sound for some moments. Ken has been avoiding her, avoiding everyone, for some time now and it has been bugging her since. Ken is facing something a ten-year-old shouldn't face alone right now and he is not letting her help him get through it. Ken is rejecting her with his whole being...

He has been pushing her away every time Minako tried to talk with him and it has made her wary and uncomfortable. Each time he says that everything is fine is like a punch to her face. He doesn't trust her enough to tell her what's wrong and that hurts so much because she thought they were closer than that, maybe, even closer than just normal friends. Minako has been suppressing her feelings for Ken since she knows it's wrong to like a ten-year-old that way, but it has become a lot harder to act ignorant lately. Especially when he is suffering so much. Minako didn't know anything about him, she realized, when Shinjiro senpai almost got killed some days ago. She had no clue about Ken's feelings until it was too late and he turned into an emotional wreck.

Her expression changes as she decides to try to make him open up one more time. She can't give up on him. Her heart won't let her just walk away. Minako knocks on the door and she hears how Ken tries to swallow his sobs from the inside. Her facial expression darkens at the sound of it. It seems that he is afraid of showing her his weak side. He has always tried to act older, like a twenty-year-old, just to match her and the others at the dorm. It must be hard for him to live in a dorm where everyone is so much older than him. It must be tiering to act like someone you're not.

"Ken-kun, it's Minako. I need to talk with you. It's really important." Her voice sound sterner than she wanted. Probably because of her concern over him.

She knows that Ken won't open the door for her if he thinks she just wants to talk so Minako tries to make it sound as if it's Dark Hour related. Ken has always wanted to prove himself strong enough to fight in the Dark Hour so she thinks he will let her in if she comes as the leader of SEES and not as just Minako. The thought makes her want to cry.

"I c-can't right now..." He murmurs from the other side of the door. "I'm...studying."

Her eyes grow ice-cold at his reply and obvious lie. He can even lie to her like that now? She feels sick to her stomach.

"It's urgent." Minako continues in a slightly trembling voice.

Ken opens his door after seconds of silence and Minako enters cautiously. It is obvious that Ken has been crying and it hurts Minako a great deal because she also can see how much he tries to hide it from her. His brown eyes are red and she can still spot traces of tears on his eyelashes even though he avoids looking at her.

"What...do you want?" Ken asks her, it seems he wants to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"I just wanted to check up on you."

He simply looks at Minako with an empty stare.

"So you heard me, huh?" He asks her in an angry voice.

"Ken-kun..."

"Please leave." He tells her in an eerily calm voice.

"But..." Minako tries to argue but he interrupts her.

"Leave! I don't want you to see me like this!" He growls at her.

Red eyes widen at Ken's outburst. She has never seen him act like this and it scares her more than she want to admit. She can't help but blame herself for not seeing his pain earlier because if she did she could have saved him from it before it turned this bad. Brownish red hair frames her face as she shakes her head violently.

"I can leave!" Minako shouts back suddenly."Not when you are hurting like this!"

Minako's sudden burst of emotion surprises Ken a great deal and he is staring at her wide-eyed. Minako calms herself down a bit and seeks Ken's eyes as if to confirm that he is ok that she is there. Ken bites his lip as he fights new tears that are threatening to leak. A sigh leaves her lips as she approaches him slowly. A hand touches his shoulder as if to comfort him.

"...What's wrong?"

"I killed Shinjiro!" He blurts out loudly.

"He is not dead, Ken-kun." She corrects him softly.

"That doesn't change anything! I wanted him dead! I wanted revenge so badly, I couldn't see anything else. I was blinded by rage and hatred and it..."

Ken turns deadly pale.

"Was it true that you thought of killing yourself...afterwards?" Minako asks him carefully.

"Yes."Ken looks away with shame clear in his face.

Minako bites her lip before she throws her arms around the young boy in front of her. She can't stop. Minako can hear his gasp of surprise but decides to ignore it as she clings to him. He feels so small and fragile in her embrace but she is well aware that he is way stronger than most out there. He is Amada Ken: a smart, gentle, passionate and honest boy. The thought of him wanting to commit suicide is enough to make Minako shed tears. She presses her face to his shoulder but she can't say if it is to comfort him or stop herself from crying. The feel of his soft brown hair against her cheek makes her relax. Crimson eyes turn distant as Minako starts talking.

"You surely know that my parents died when I was really young." She assumes in a sad voice affected by her tears and pained mind.

"O-oh." The change of topic surprises Ken a little. The sudden closeness between the two of them seems to be a factor as well.

Minako believes that if she opens up completely to him, Ken will do the same in time. She hopes he will. The dorm is full of misfits, teens who lost people dear to them and still suffer from it. It seemed as everyone knew of her past the moment she started to live here but they didn't treat her differently since all of them also have a dark past.

"It was a Saturday night, my dad was supposed to pick up mom in town when a drunk man behind the wheel ..." Minako whispers into his ear. "Both of them died in the collision...but their killer walked away with no injuries at all."

Minako's hold on Ken tightens.

"Minako-san..."

"I...wanted to hurt that man so badly for taking my parents away from me. I can still remember how many times I prayed to get the chance to hurt him... but when I got that chance I realized he was just human." A tear travels down her cheek and disappears into Ken's sweater. "He looked so pathetic, sitting there in his small apartment that stunk of alcohol... I couldn't hurt him. He was suffering as much as I was."

Ken is silent. Maybe he is thinking about how he acted just now.

"Revenge is like a double-edged sword. If it becomes your reason for existence it will leave you empty when you've reached your goal. It's not worth it."

"I'm sorry." Ken murmurs.

"Don't be." Minako let go of him enough to face him. "You still have time."

Ken looks at her with wide, teary eyes before he looks away with a frown making him look twice his age. Minako regards him in silence in her wait for him to say something. Her hands are resting on his shoulders and she can feel how tense and on edge he is. He is trying to face his inner turmoil and she thinks that he is brave for doing that.

"Why are you like this...?" He asks her with serious eyes. "You're always so kind even though I deserve to be despised by you..."

"I just want to protect you." Minako tells him bluntly. "But you are not letting me in."

"...I'm not a child! I can take care of-"

"I know." Minako forces a smile to her lips as she interrupts him."But that doesn't change the fact that I want to make sure you are OK and that it hurts when you are hiding things from me. I went through something similar but I was alone. You're important to me so I don't want you to go through that pain if I can prevent it."

Ken blushes with shame and embarrassment and looks away. It seems that he realized that he has been hurting Minako by acting cold towards her and hurting her isn't something he want. Rather the opposite. But he is also blushing due to the fact that Minako is telling him that she cares about him strongly. It makes his heart beat faster than normally. It makes him believe that maybe, just maybe, Minako likes him just the way that he likes her.

"I...understand what you are going through right now and I want you to know that you are not alone. You are never alone." Minako tell him in a gentle voice. "And I'm not saying this because I'm the leader of SEES."

"Thank you." Ken tries to force a smile to his lips but he feels awkward.

"Let's cheer up!" She nudges him gently.

His smile turns a little more sincere at this and Minako grins his way as she feels how her face turns warm. She managed to make him talk and it makes her so happy inside. She hopes that he won't hurt alone anymore but talk with her about his problems. _This is bad, my heart is beating so loudly._ Ken looks at Minako with a surprised expression when she suddenly backs away and turns a little distant to him. _I can't feel this way, not now. _Minako glances at him from under her fringe. _If I told him it would seem as if I use his emotional state to my own personal gain... _

"Minako-san, what's wrong?" Ken asks her worriedly as he notices her silence.

"...Do you remember when you asked me if I had a boyfriend?" She starts silently.

"Y-yeah, why?" Ken gets nervous.

"I replied that the guy I liked was standing in front of me. You got so angry at me. You know, I wasn't teasing you back then."

"...What do you mean?" Ken seems to not let himself believe that I'm actually confessing for a second time right now.

"Ken-kun, what I'm trying to say is that... I love you."

Brown eyes widen as Minako finally says those three words to him. The girl glances at him shyly in her wait for a reply.

"B-b-but I'm six years younger than you." Is all the young boy can say.

"Yeah, and I'm six years older than you." Minako tells him after a while of silence. "Don't you think I've been thinking about the age difference as well? You are not the bad guy here, I am. I tried to confess that day but I let you believe I was teasing you because I lost my confidence. "

"Really?" He stutters red as a tomato. "...Y-y-you are not bad!"

"Heh, I made you suffer." She states the fact in a bitter voice. "Because of my ignorance, because I wanted to...avoid getting these feelings for you...because I was afraid of what others would think...I can't fight these feelings anymore."

Ken is silent for a long time and it looks like he is thinking about something really hard."...But what about Akihiko-senpai?"

"What about him?" Red eyes widen.

"J-junpei said you liked him."

"Oh." _That damn jumpei!_ Minako curses silently. "It's just High School rumors. People come up with them if they see me talking with him. It doesn't mean anything."

"Then can you prove it? Prove that you... like me?" Ken's face turns even redder.

"Eh, how?" Minako asks him in a confused manner.

Both of them are blushing like mad at the moment.

"Minako-san, please...kiss me?"

Red eyes widen at his innocent but selfish request. Her heart explodes in her chest. It isn't innocent since he is way underage but she can't lie and say she hasn't thought of kissing those moist lips of his before. _A quick one can't hurt, can it?_ Minako bites her lip. Red eyes flutter close as she leans forward until her lips almost touch Ken's. He standing there with closed eyes and a feverish blush on his cheeks, a blush so severe so it even reaches his neck and ears as well. A soft but regretful groan leaves Minako's mouth as she shakes her head and plants a kiss to the boy's cheek instead. She can't kiss him on the mouth just yet, that would really make her the bad guy. Ken has such a baby face. It makes her feel all giddy inside. Ken looks into her eyes with bliss clear on his face.

"I can't believe you asked me to do that." Minako breathes as she gaze into Ken's wide open brown eyes.

Ken looks back into her eyes boldly. Both are caught up in the feeling of pure bliss and happiness you often feel when a problem that has been troubling you for a long time is solved. That doesn't change the fact that new problem's arose in the moment Minako confessed and her lips touched his cheek.

"I guess we have to keep this a secret from the others..." Ken whispers sadly.

People will look down on them if the start to go out since Ken is still so young. It's not proper for a sixteen-year-old to date someone that's ten years younger. It's probably illegal as well. Minako feels how her chest starts hurting at the thought. It won't be easy to be in a relationship with Ken in many ways but the fact that he has been thinking about it shows his maturity level.

"I promise you that I will grow up to become a man strong enough to protect you!" Ken exclaims boldly.  
>"You are fine as you are, Ken-kun." Minako sighs in a content manner as she caresses his face. "I like you just the way you are. No one is perfect. I think that when two broken people like us get together, we will become a working unity, if you know what I mean."<p>

"It's... easier to understand each other..." Ken agrees shyly as he clings onto her.

"Yup, so don't hide your feelings from me, ok? I will kick your butt if you do."

Ken laughs loudly before he becomes dead serious."I..." He starts. "I love you too."

It's Minako's turn to blush but her shyness turns into confidence. A grin grows bigger on her lips at the confession but the grin fades as she notices how her love is trembling.

"I thought you would hate me after you realized that I wanted to...kill...Shinjiro. I didn't think you would care if I killed myself but... I'm glad you do care and don't blame me!" His voice starts to tremble as he speaks.

Ken starts crying openly and he finally acts his age. Minako smiles when she pulls him into another embrace. The young boy sobs into her shoulder and she touch his back in a comforting manner: touching his hair, rubbing his back and massaging tense shoulders silently. She's happy. Ken finally opened up to her and it makes her feel so special. After some minutes of crying Ken wipes away his tears and faces Minako with a fresh smile on his lips. Minako returns that smile with one of her own.

"I'm glad you are all better." Minako smirks at Ken. "Ah, all this crying and emotional suspense gave me a stuffed nose. Let's go and eat some spicy food! It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! It's only fluff and pain, kinda. Just the way I like it. <strong>

**I so want to write a kiss between the two of them but...I can't! **

**Please review!**


End file.
